


Illusions (And You Were Wrong, Wrong, Wrong)

by embulance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Gen, Good Severus Snape, POV Second Person, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape-centric, haha this is v v v cliche and old, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embulance/pseuds/embulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had punished the son for the sins of the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions (And You Were Wrong, Wrong, Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene I wrote for a story, intended to be one of the most important scenes, and then I never wrote enough of the story to reach this scene. I doubt I’ll ever do anything with this story, but I might as well keep it for a rainy day.

Your illusions were quickly shattering before your eyes.

Harry Potter was not some spoiled child. He was abused. And quite cruelly, from the looks of it—and you had missed it because you had been holding some childish grudge against the boy’s father.

You had punished the son for the sins of the father.

The boy hadn’t been arrogant in not asking for help. He had responded to problems the way he’d been taught. The way _you’d_ been taught. You missed your chance to help a boy who’d suffered like you’d suffered because you’d been immature. You’d failed Lily’s son. And wasn’t that a bitter pill to swallow?

Harry had learned that if he had a problem, he had to deal with it on his own. And you had essentially punished him for being abused. You had punished him for doing the same thing you had done as a teenager who didn’t trust professors to help him out of trouble. You felt disgusted with yourself. What you’d done, in your eyes, was the equivalent of punishing a child for being raised as you’d been raised.

“I won’t allow you to come back to this,” You promised the unconscious teen.

It was a good thing the boy couldn’t hear you, because you had no idea that soon you’d forget altogether that this had ever happened, and then Harry would be driven back into Dumbledore’s ‘forgiving’ arms as you treated him poorly yet again after promising him kindness.


End file.
